Mi alma te Doy,Sebastian
by MyPusheen
Summary: Lissette Barrera una estudiante normal, cuya vida sufre un cambio completamente inesperado tras la muerte de uno de sus familiares, y tras enterarse de pertenecer a la familia Phantomhive ella es un caso especial (Pues fue fuera del matrimonio) Y es La escencia viva de Ciel Phantomhive...A su vida llega Sebastian Michaelis para ayudarla.. SebasxOc
1. Ese Mayordomo Reaparece

Mi alma Te doy, Sebastián''

Cap 1:''Ese Mayordomo, Reaparece''

_Me Llamo Lisette,Mis Amigos me dicen Liz o Lizzy, Vivo en Londres, tengo 16 años y voy en segundo de secundaria. Mi vida era la de Cualquier Chica...Pero algo Paso y cambio Mi forma de ver el Mundo completamente a como lo conocía..._

-El examen comenzara en cinco minutos-Dijo la maestra de Matemáticas mientras se sentaba y buscaba las hojas-No olviden que solo tienen Media Hora para poder completarlo.

La profesora entrego los examenes,tome el lápiz y escribí mi nombre, era el ramo que mas odiaba y por el que de seguro me reprobaran el año, No tenia nada que perder en intentarlo, Aunque sin Mucho entusiasmo, Pero este examen era esencial Para poder promediar mis notas, en otras palabras para mejorar y pasar el grado.  
A mi corta edad no son muchos los recuerdos que tengo...Pero este es el que no puedo olvidar, Me mecí en la silla y recordé, con Lujo y detalles la pelea que tuve con mi abuela...Odiaba pelear con ella pero tampoco me gusta que se meta en todo...Es mi vida y yo se lo que hago con ella si me equivoco ¡Bien! y si No... ¡Bien También!

Flash Back  
Acababa de Llegar a mi casa como de costumbre, entré a la cocina y vi a mi abuela, No la salude y me fui a estudiar, Más tarde Mientras tomaba sopa vi que mi abuela estaba leyendo un documento que al parecer era de mi escuela, Me estaba parando de la mesa.

-Lisette-Añadio,No le preste Mucha atencion-Lisette te estoy hablando.  
-¿Que quieres?-dije con gestos y cara molesta  
-¿Por que no me dijiste que podías reprobar el grado?, si tu madre viera esto de seguro...  
-deje de meter a mi madre en esto, ¡Odio cuando lo hace!  
-¡No me levantes el tono-Me miro enojada-¿que acaso quieres que te felicite por tus notas?  
-¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! no sabes cuanto me gustaría irme de este lugar,-Me invadía la ira-¡Quisiera no volver a verte nunca mas!

-.-

¿Como puedo vivir con recuerdos así Mi mente esta llena de momentos dolorosos, La Partida de Mi madre, El abandono de mi padre y las peleas que ya se han hecho frecuentes con mi abuela, La quiero y se que es una mujer sufrida...pero a veces me da mucha rabia con ella. Acabo de terminar mi examen, Ahí va uno Más...

RING!  
Sonó la campana, Hora del receso, Que bueno pues ya me estaba sofocando en el salón de clases, Bajaba las escaleras y me sentía Perseguida...era así por mi amigo Matias,Me sonroje como un verdadero Tomate, el me gusta desde que somos niños,pero siempre mantenía un limite pues no queria que se enterara de mis sentimientos...pues el tenia un noviazgo con Larissa. A nuestro encuentro salió la maestra de matemáticas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Señorita Lissette, ¡Felicitaciones! Realmente se Ha superado!, Aquí tiene su examen.

Lo recibí, No era Cierto, un 10 enterito bien hecho y derecho, Yo podía mas y aquí estaba la prueba, ¡esto de seguro a mi abuela la hará Muy Feliz!

-¡Señorita Barrera de segundo año favor de presentarse con la directora!-Sono un radio de esos pequeños que habían en la escuela.

¿Que Sucede? Me pregunte a mi misma, espero no sea algo malo, entre antes al salón de la secretaria pues estaba conectado con el de la directora.  
-Ah Señorita Barrera-dijo la secretaria-La directora desea Hablar con usted.  
-¿La...la directora?  
-Si La directora...

Abrí la puerta y estaba la directora. Son malas noticias pense,espero no sea el caso, pues no me gustaría que sucediera algo mas.

-Señorita Barrera, tome asiento-Me senté y ella tomo aire para continuar-Me acaban de llamar de la clínica. Hubo un incendio en su pasaje y tuvo decenas de heridos y tres Muertos.  
-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunte  
-Uno de los Cuerpos identificados ¡lo siento tanto! Era de su abuela..

No podía creerlo, no era cierto, ella no esta muerta. No puede, dos lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas.

_-¡Quisiera No volver a verte Nunca Mas!_-recordé, yo nunca pensé que eso fuera a pasar, ella no me pudo dejar así..

-¡No, ella No esta Muerta! Yo se que cuando vuelva a casa ella estará ahí-dije secándome las lagrimas-y me preparara la sopa que tanto me gusta y le diré lo mucho que la quiero, ella me dijo que no me iba a dejar sola.

-¡debes tranquilizarte Lissette!¡Tu sabias que esto iba a pasar Algún día!

-¡déjeme en paz! Yo se que ella no me dejaría sola-un nudo apretaba mi garganta y enmudecí un grito-ella no seria capaz de hacerlo…

Salí de la sala de la directora y fui al baño, saque un encendedor y empecé a quemar mi examen, Sin duda el único que la haría sonreír…Un odio invadía mi ser y a tal punto que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo Salí de la escuela a toda Prisa, su muerte de seguro no fue una coincidencia, al llegar a mi pasaje vi patrullas de bomberos, camine hasta donde alguna vez estuvo mi casa

Un auto se detuvo en frente de mi, un señor se bajo de el y camino hacia donde yo estaba lo cual me parecio extraño pues el sabia mi nombre

-Lissette-Me abrazo-me alegro que estés bien-lo aparte de mi y lo mire completamente extrañada-¿te pasa algo?.

-No y…¿Quién es usted?¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

-Vaya desgracia la mia…No me recuerda ni mi propia hija…

-¿hi…hija? Usted me confunde con otra persona, Mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre ¿y usted tiene el descaro de decir tal cosa?

-Lissette Tus palabras me lastiman…déjame explicarte como sucedió exactamente

-¡cállese! No lo quiero escuchar con sus palabras no sanara ni llenara el vacío que dejo en mi corazón cuando se fue y nos dejó.

Le di la espalda y seguí caminando, el me tomo del brazo y me miro con un gesto desafiante, le devolví la mirada

-Tu me tienes que escuchar. Las cosas no son como tu piensas, Nunca te deje sola ni deje que te faltase algo…. Me mantuve todos estos años en contacto con tu madre para asegurarme como estabas….No estuve contigo lo se, y lo siento, no fue mi intención perderme tu niñez Liz.. Por favor perdóname..

Lo que me dijo me desconcertó de cierto modo ¿y si lo que decía era verdad? No sabia si ir corriendo a sus brazos o guardarle rencor por tantos años de soledad y de sufrir por su ausencia.

-Quieres-empecé a hablar-que olvide todos esos momentos en los que veía a mis compañeros darle obsequios a sus padres y ver todo el cariño que recibían?

-Mira Liz, ya me perdí una parte de tu vida y ya no quiero dejar pasar mas el tiempo…Perdóname y prometo estar siempre contigo. Por favor…dame una oportunidad

-Lo intentare-Añadí en voz baja y agobiada.

Desde ese día me prometí a mi misma no volver a sonreír…

Asistimos al funeral de mi abuela, no estuvo muy concurrido para decirlo , con suerte alcance a divisar las caras de algunos familiares y uno que otro amigo, pero lo que me sorprendió realmente fue que mi padre estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo.

Una vez todo finalizado, las personas empezaron a retirarse y le pedí a mi padre que me diera un momento a solas con ella, el asintió sin preguntar el porque.

_-Tu muerte_-Dije en voz baja-_ no será en vano eso tenlo por seguro, hare que paguen por lo que te hicieron, así es me vengare de una manera, que suplicaran perdón._

-¿no crees que eres Muy joven para hablar de venganza?

Me voltee y vi a un hombre con un cabello plomo extremadamente largo, tanto..que este le cubria los ojos, llevaba una túnica negra y un sombrero de bruja de esos como los que usábamos en Halloween pero mas grande y negro.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte

-Nadie a quien debas conocer por ahora-añadió y sonrió burlonamente-¿sabes? Tu tienes un parecido a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero es imposible..

-Todo en este mundo es posible…A propósito..¿Como te Llamas?

-¡Que sujeto mas descortés! ¿te atreves a preguntar mi nombre sin Haberme dicho antes el tuyo?, si me disculpas debo ir a una exposición en la mansión Phantom…Phan..Ah Phantomhive.

-esa mansión la conozco muy bien-añadió de una forma tan burlona que realmente me hizo enfadar.

-¿entonces sabes como llegar?-Pregunte

-Claro. Hasta te hare el favor de acompañarte si quieres

Guarde silencio, iniciamos la caminata, no me atrevi a hablarle, seguimos caminando, luego de haber caminado diez minutos llegamos..debo admitirlo, nunca vi lugar mas hermoso y tan bien cuidado como este…realmente esta es la casa de mis sueños…trate de contener mis deseos de dejar a aquel extraño hombre solo para entrar…pero al parecer el había desaparecido y quede con la duda de saber quien era el realmente.


	2. Ese Mayordomo,Emprometido

re

**¡Bueno…Gracias Por Sus Reviews! Me emociona el saber que Les guste Mi historia…Sinceramente Me siento Feliz De saber Que Leen Lo que escribo…Pero Principalmente me hace estar contenta la inspiración que tengo cada día para seguir adelante. Y claro la A Mis dos Amigas Joseline y Erika Por ayudarme con este cap. No saben cómo se los agradezco de Todo Corazón C:**

**Y ahora. Al fanfic **

Cap. 2: ''Ese Mayordomo Emprometido''

Entre con un Grupo de Turistas y luego, sin darme cuenta me aleje de ellos, algo en mi cabeza me impulsaba a seguir adelante con lo que hacia…Caminaba por los pasillos como si conociera el lugar, cosa extraña pues era la primera vez que entraba, una puerta se abrió y me invadió la curiosidad por saber lo que había en ese Lugar..entre..pero algo temerosa. Había una Habitación algo Grande y muy espaciosa, el sueño empezó a apoderarse de mi, no pudiendo aguantar mas, me recosté en la cama que estaba allí y me quede profundamente dormida.

Luego de Haber dormido un momento desperté de golpe y mire mi reloj y eran las ¿20:00? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí exactamente?, me estaba parando de la cama cuando escucho que alguien me habla.

-Señorita, sabia que vendría algún día realmente pienso que valió la pena esperar tanto tiempo..

Mire al frente y vi a un Hombre alto y delgado de cabello negro, una piel blanca con unos ojos Pero Muy Hermosos entre un Café y rojo, Vestía extraño. Realmente creí estar sola en esa habitación..¿y el de dónde salió?

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunte

-¿Yo? Bueno. Solo soy un simple mayordomo-Sonrió

-¿y..y cómo te llamas?

-Me llamare como usted quiera llamarme Mi Lady

Hizo Una Clase de reverencia, me puse a jugar con mi cabello como una niña coqueta que no sabe que responder a lo que le preguntan…¿De dónde Salió ese Chico? Pero Principalmente..¿Quién era?, Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas locas e incluso estúpidas.

-Bueno. Fue un placer conocerte pero debo irme mi padre me espera allá abajo-Hice una señal de adiós con Mi Mano, abrí la puerta y Salí corriendo.

Baje las escaleras y Salí al jardín, unos guardias me indicaron donde me estaban esperando, me subí al auto de papa y el lo echo a andar, debía procesar muchas cosas, pero principalmente averiguar quién era ese sujeto, llegamos a casa, baje del auto y entre pero…¡qué gran sorpresa me esperaba allá adentro!

-Tiene Usted una linda casa-era el chico de la Mansión ¿Cómo llego antes que nosotros?

-¿Qué Haces Aquí?...¿Cómo Llegaste?

-Que su Padre le explique…el sabe las cosas mejor que yo, señorita.

Justo en ese momento entro mi padre, quedo quieto ante aquel mayordomo, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma o algo peor.

-¿Qué Quieres? ¿Por qué no vuelves a la mansión de donde saliste maldito demonio?-Exclamo papa

-¿Lo conoces?-Pregunte

-Como le dije señorita, su padre tiene las respuestas que tanto busca respecto a su familia…

-¡Vete! Fuera de Mi casa…

-No espera papa ¿A que te refieres?...¿que sabes de mi familia?-interrumpí con una curiosidad inmensa.

-Dígale la verdad..¿no cree que su hija merece saber que es una Phantomhive?

-¿Una…Phantom…hive?

-Este Momento llegaría algún dia, pero no pensé que tan pronto…Asi es Lissette eres una Phantomhive

-¡¿Qué?! ¡cuando pensabas decírmelo! No..No es cierto. He vivido casi 17 años de mi vida creyendo que soy alguien ¿y ahora resulto ser otra persona?¿Por que no me dijiste la verdad?..

-Mira Liz. Cuando tu madre y yo te tuvimos, ella no quería que tu te encontraras con ese demonio vestido de mayordomo, desde que se enteró que naciste, hemos tratado de mantenerte oculta por que tu eres la esencia viva de tu tatarabuelo Ciel Phantomhive.

Enmudeci y varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

_-Ten mucho cuidado_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Solo ten mucho cuidado_

¿y si el sujeto del cementerio lo sabia? Entonces ¿Quién o que soy yo realmente?

-Yo…No puedo, lo siento se equivocaron de persona, mejor me voy a dormir tengo muchas cosas que pensar…

-¡Lizzy espera!

Me fui a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama y seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando, Pues no era posible..¿Por que todo me pasa a mi? No le pudo pasar a nadie mas…Sentía voces en el Living ¿Quién estaba hablando con papa?. Un momento esa voz ¿acaso es Matías?...Salí del cuarto…

-Lo siento pero Lissette esta muy ocupada y no puede verte en este momento-añadió papa

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte-¿Matías?

-¡Lizzy!-me abrazo-supe lo que paso y estoy aquí para apoyarte, lo siento tanto…hubiese venido antes pero me habían informado que cambiaste la dirección y además pelee con Larissa.

Bueno Larissa es la Novia de Matías, ella al parecer me odia porque cree que Matías y yo escondemos algo y la engañamos. Pero yo insisto en que solo somos amigos además es así como el me ve… Lo que soy yo me gusta mucho el…

-Sientate-Ambos nos sentamos-¿y entonces? Dime que paso con Larissa exactamente

-Bueno..cuando me entere de lo que te paso…ella empezó a gritar y a decir que…

-Señorita, hice estos pasteles y estas tazas de café para que se sienta mejor-sonrio mirando a Matias

¿Cuál es su problema? Estúpido demonio Emprometido, vaya las ganas que siento de agarrarle el cuello y estrangularlo ahí mismo por estar metiendo su boca donde no debe, sentía una rabia hacia el en ese momento.

-Bueno Matias entonces…

-Ah si…Bueno peleamos por que ella dice que la estoy engañando y que no la quiero cosas que no son de verdad, amo a Larissa y no quiero perderla..¿Que me aconsejas Lizzy?

-Bueno…en este caso si ella te quiere Mucho…No peleara mas contigo y aceptara nuestra amistad. Te va a apoyar, además lo que hiciste no fue tan malo. Y lo sabes

-Lizzy eres la mejor-me abrazo y me dijo al oído-No se que haría sin ti eres la mejor amiga del mundo-se aparto- bueno debo ir a hablar con Larissa…Adiós

-adiós

No se realmente que me duele mas, si es que este con la antipática de Larissa o que no se de cuenta de lo que siento, realmente lo quiero mucho pero la palabra 'amiga' realmente me entristece, ¿Qué debo hacer para que se fije en mi?

Me fui a dormir ya estaba agotada con los acontecimientos del dia , pero no pude conciliar el sueño, hasta llore, pero no era de pena..si no de impotencia..sentia rabia y deseos de venganza.

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana, me bañe y me vesti, luego Sali de mi habitación para tomar desayuno, hubiese querido no ir a clases y que esto no estuviese pasando o mejor ¡como deseo desaparecer! Ahí estaba ese estúpido mayordomo que no me deja en paz…creo que me acostumbre a su trato…me facilita las cosas su presencia pero….el aveces exagera…además ¿Por qué aun no se va?

-Ah, señorita veo que ya despertó-sonrió-¿No tomara desayuno?

-no gracias no tengo hambre…ahora debo irme a la escuela

-Si me disculpa ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Le ruego no me lo tome a mal pero…¿usted siente cosas por el chico que vino anoche?

-¿Qué?-me sonroje ¿el lo había notado?- no se que haces aca pero yo me tengo que ir.

Sali atrasada y todo por culpa de el…No se ni su nombre y aun asi ya me arruina la vida, caminaba muy rápido pero aun asi sin olvidar la conversación con ese demonio que estaba en casa de Papá.

-.-

Mire un cuadro donde salía aquel mayordomo irritante que no para de seguirme, había otra persona en el cuadro, parecía ser un niño de unos doce años, tenia un cabello negro azulado, como el mío y unos ojos Azules como el cielo…completamente hermosos. Pero aun así idénticos a los míos ¿entonces era cierto? ¿yo…soy su..? Pero el a diferencia mía llevaba un parche negro.

-¿Quién es el?-Pregunte

-Ciel Phantomhive. Su tatarabuelo…Mi antiguo…Ah bueno eso ya no importa…pero ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿podría pararse junto al cuadro?

Me puse Junto al cuadro y note que tenia una cara de nostalgia. Como si al mirarme viese a alguien el cuadro nuevamente y vi que tenia una inscripción abajo esta decía :

'.._Este cuadro Pertenece Al conde Ciel Phantomhive y a su mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis_..'

Entonces ese era su nombre…

**Ok no me maten..Se que no estuvo Tan bueno como el primero. Pero prometo mas Acción …¿hara Lissette de una vez el contrato con Sebastián?¿Volverá a aparecer Undertaker? ¿MyPusheen dejara de ser pervertida? Ok La última no es tan importante…pero DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	3. Ese Mayordomo,Aficionado

**¡Bueno…Gracias Por Sus Reviews! Me emociona el saber que Les guste Mi historia…Sinceramente Me siento Feliz De saber Que Leen Lo que escribo…Pero Principalmente me hace estar contenta la inspiración que tengo cada día para seguir adelante. Y claro la A Mis dos Amigas Joseline y Erika Por ayudarme con este cap. No saben cómo se los agradezco de Todo Corazón C:**

**Y ahora al Fanfic:**

Cap. 3: ''Ese Mayordomo, Aficionado''

-.-

Iba caminando, tenía dudas por saber mas. Pues había investigado en internet que un demonio no aparece por su cuenta, al menos sin ser convocado por el contratista…quien en ese caso era Ciel Phantomhive mi tatarabuelo…sigo sin entender que tiene que ver conmigo. Pero las respuestas obviamente las tiene ese mayordomo: Sebastián Michaelis.

-Sebastián ¿estas ahí?-nadie respondió

_-Cuando me necesite. Por favor solo llámeme y estaré ahí al instante-_es un mentiroso…realmente mentiroso ¿Qué acaso juega conmigo? Ahora si me enfade realmente…esta ahí cuando no lo necesito y ahora…creo que se lo trago la tierra.. es un estúpido y mentiroso..

-Se que estas ahí. Aparece ya estúpido demonio-que bueno que me enseño a cómo llamarlo-Sebastián aparece ¡es una orden!

-estoy aquí ¿Qué sucede?

-quiero.. que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre Ciel Phantomhive… Se que tu no apareciste solo eso es imposible..

-Hubo un contrato

-¿Qué clase de contrato?

-el- empezó a hablar-al igual que usted buscaba venganza… pero de la muerte de sus padres y me convoco.. una vez que concediera su deseo yo tomaría posesión de su alma

-.-

No deje de pensar en lo que me dijo, llegue a la escuela y vi a Matías y Larissa discutir en medio de la calle, ella se fue muy enojada

-¡Matías!-vi que un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad-¡Matías cuidado!

Paso tan rápido que no pude creerlo, el auto paso a llevar a matias dejándolo inconsciente y tirado en el suelo…en eso apareció Sebastián y lo tomo. Camino hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-¡Matías! ¿Estás bien? Sebastián ¿por qué no responde?

-cálmese el solo esta inconsciente… pero recobrara el conocimiento pronto… ¿esta segura que puede hacer esto sola? Se vienen cosas mucho peores… y es por eso que yo estoy con usted..

-¿de que estas hablando?

-solo debe relacionar los acontecimientos que han estado pasando con las personas que están a su alrededor.

-¿esto tiene que ver con el pasado de mi familia acaso?

-está en lo correcto

-Entonces hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para cobrar venganza… si tu me vas a ayudar, quiero que hagamos un contrato como el que hiciste con Mi tatarabuelo Ciel.

-¿esta segura de lo que dice?

-Si.. además ¿tu crees que a estas instancias me importa mi alma? Bueno.. ¿vamos a hacer el contrato o no?

De repente sentí como una cálida oscuridad me envolvía y atraía hacia ella, todo aquello que alguna vez me paso quedo atrás. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse y yo no lo estaba.. No soy una persona cobarde… desde ese momento Lissette Barrera ya no existía mas… Solo quedaba Lissette Phantomhive… Descendiente directa de Ciel Phantomhive.. Mi tatarabuelo. La marca en mi ojo derecho daba prueba de que nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Matías despertaría… de alguna forma extraña, no sentía ni nada bueno ni nada malo hacia el… es como si mis sentimientos hubiesen desaparecido. Finalmente despertó:

-¿te sientes mejor?-pregunte

-si pero…¿Qué paso?

-Un auto te paso a llevar y Sebastián te salvo

-¿tu eres Sebastián?-dijo mirando a mi mayordomo

-Si..pero Solo hice lo correcto. Además solo soy un simple mayordomo.

-Pues gracias…-dijo mirándolo como si lo odiara.

-Sebastián lleva a Matías hasta la enfermería..

-como ordene

Algo que realmente me incomodo fue la llegada de Larissa , tras verme con Matías de seguro debio haber empezado a sacar conclusiones.

-Matías mi amor ¿estas bien?

-si.. es sólo mi pie el que tiene problemas.

-Déjame ayudarte..-añadí y estire mi mano pero fui frenada por Larissa

-Hey no te metas, el es mi novio y..

-Y si es tu novio ¿Por qué en vez de ayudarlo te fuiste y lo dejaste solo en medio de la calle?-No respondió, pero trato de lanzarme una mirada para intimidarme cosa que tampoco funciono pues yo la mire de una forma mucho mas fría.

¿realmente era yo quien hablaba? No lo creía, nunca había pasado de quedarme callada y cohibida delante de ella, esa chica estaba realmente loca pero ese ya no era mi problema.

-Mi amor… déjame llevarte a la enfermería…

-claro que no- interrumpí- ya le causaste una molestia y no quiero que le pase algo mas Sebastián y yo lo llevaremos… ahora mejor vete a clases y no te preocupes que el estará bien.

Llevamos a Matías a la enfermería, resulta ser que no tenia nada… el dolor del pie fue de otra cosa que le había pasado antes o posiblemente fue el impacto. No quise ir a clases por lo que nos fuimos a casa.. vi que el auto de papá estaba en el patio… entramos.

-hija ¿no deberías estar en clases?

-no… hubo una junta de maestros- mentí

-Bueno.. entonces… hay algo extraño en ti es como si… espera no me digas que tu..

Camino y me saco el cabello del ojo.. se asusto tras ver la marca del contrato, luego se alejo unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer? ¡le entregaste tu alma a un demonio!

- se lo que hice, estoy segura y no me arrepiento,, y tu que no estuviste casi toda mi vida conmigo no me vas a decir lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer ¿esta claro?

-el pacto que hiciste con Sebastián es el peor error que pudiste cometer.

- Peor hubiese sido no haber hecho nada y simplemente dejar que pasara..

-Ya no te reconozco Lizzy..¡todo esto es culpa tuya Sebastián! Si no hubieses aparecido nada de esto estaría pasando..

-quiero aclarar que yo no la obligue a nada.. fue su decisión hacer el contrato conmigo..

-Sabes, esta conversación llega hasta aquí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y discutir contigo me quita tiempo… vamos Sebastián

Entre a mi habitación con Sebastián… me sente en la cama.. y vi que el demonio me miraba.. Exactamente igual como cuando estábamos en la mansión… me irrita que me miren de esa manera además Ciel es una persona y yo soy otra ¿Quién se cree para venir a compararme con una persona que de seguro ya está pudriéndose en el infierno?

-¿Qué me miras tanto?-pregunte.

-no.. es solo que nunca puedo dejar de ver a su tatarabuelo en usted- sonrio

-eso ya es pasado… ahora quiero que recolectes información acerca de los incendios y accidentes que han ocurrido en estos últimos días..

-¿eso es una orden?

-Si, y no quiero contratiempos.

-Yes, My Lady

Vi que Sebastián salió, y yo me senté en el escritorio y me puse a estudiar, perdi la noción del tiempo debí haber estudiado unas 3 horas, había un silencio y tranquilidad en casa, inhale profundo y vi como mi mayordomo entraba…¿Qué los demonios no hacían todo en diez minutos?

-llegas tarde

-siento haberme tardado, es que tuve un pequeño problema

Me interesaba en lo más mínimo la clase de contratiempo que tuvo, pues en ese momento comencé a estornudar. Cosa extraña pues las únicas veces que lo hago es cuando hay un gato cerca… pero es imposible papá no tiene gatos que yo sepa

-¿esta bien?

-Si… Son solo estornudos..

-De seguro es la primavera- dijo como tratando de excusarse...

¡Pero que!¿Que hace un gato con Sebastián? Me puse nerviosa y empecé a gritarle.

-¡Saca a ese animal de aquí!-estornude

-Pero si es solo un gato..

-¡que lo saques te digo!

-¿Cómo puede odiar a tan adorable y esponjosa criatura?

-Sebastián ¡es una orden!

Salió y volvió sin el gato.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a ese gato?¿no te ordene yo que hicieras otra cosa?

-Ese es el contratiempo que tuve. Vera no me puedo resistir a esos animales-Sonrió. Pero momentáneamente-No se preocupe pues traje lo que me pidió…

-¿Qué pudiste averiguar?

-Tras una investigación… consulte con algunas personas y esto me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que todos los incendios de las ultimas semanas están relacionados con usted y con quienes la rodean, lo que significa que alguien la busca..

-¿y quienes me buscan?-pregunte

-Eso aun no lo se ¿Por qué cree que aun estoy aquí? Bueno aca tengo algunas referencias que nos van a ayudar a descubrir quien es el causante de esto.

-mañana investigaremos eso, necesito descansar..

-entendido

Sin darme cuenta amaneció, que rápido se fueron esas horas, Salí de mi habitación… Me fui caminando a la escuela.. papa se ofreció a llevarme pero tuve que rechazar aquella oferta, solo quería ir tranquila y escucharme pensar.. solo un momento conmigo misma..

-¡Lizzy!-escuche que alguien me grito, me gire y vi a Joseline y a Erika, corri hacia ellas

-¡hola Lizzy!-añadió Joseline-Me entere de lo de tu abuela.. lo siento tanto amiga

Mis dos mejores amigas.. Joseline y Erika, a ambas las conocía desde muy pequeñas, pero están actuando de forma tan irritante.. no paran de hablar.. Alto guardaron Silencio..¿que acaso vieron un fantasma? O mas bien.. ¿a un demonio?... No, No lo hizo.

-Sebastián ¿Qué haces aquí?


	4. Ese Mayordomo, Otra Vez

**¡Bueno…Gracias Por Sus Reviews! Me emociona el saber que Les guste Mi historia…Sinceramente Me siento Feliz De saber Que Leen Lo que escribo…Pero Principalmente me hace estar contenta la inspiración que tengo cada día para seguir adelante. Y claro la A Mis dos Amigas Joseline y Erika Por ayudarme con este cap. No saben cómo se los agradezco de Todo Corazón C:**

**Turururuuru Y ahora al Fanfic:**

Cap. 4: ''Ese Mayordomo, Otra Vez''

_Mis dos mejores amigas.. Joseline y Erika, a ambas las conocía desde muy pequeñas, pero están actuando de forma tan irritante.. no paran de hablar.. Alto guardaron Silencio..¿que acaso vieron un fantasma? O mas bien.. ¿a un demonio?... No, No lo hizo._

_-Sebastián ¿Qué haces aquí?_

-Olvido Su almuerzo-Sonrió

-Pero si yo almuerzo en la escuela

-Me tome la libertad de prepararle el almuerzo

-Solo déjalo y vete

-Bueno… que tengan un lindo día- se despidió y sonrió

Se fue, Vaya milagro, me voltee para ver a mis amigas, pero estaban embobadas con el.

-Mejor vámonos a clases-Dije y parece que no me escucharon-Chicas…

-¡Pero que chico tan guapo!-Añadió Joseline

-¿es tu novio?-me pregunto Erika y me sonroje sin sentido

-¿Qué dicen? ¡el no es mi novio! Es solo…

-¡viene de otra escuela solo para verte!-dijo Erika-¡de seguro son novios!

-¿se llama Sebastián verdad?-pregunto muy emocionada Joseline-¿vendrá aquí todos los días?

-¿pueden parar con eso? Tenemos clases ¿lo olvidan?

En eso llego Matías

-¿de que hablan?-pregunto

-¡Del Novio de Lizzy!-dijeron ambas

-¿Cómo que novio?¿donde esta?

-¡que no es mi novio!-ese estúpido de Sebastián me las va a pagar por el lio en el que me metió.. Grite muy enojada-¡mejor vayamos a clases y no me molesten con estupideces como esas!

Nos fuimos al salón, examen sorpresa y para malas ganas ¡de MATEMATICAS! ¿Qué mi vida no podría ser peor? Y así anduvo el día con historia, literatura y ciencias. Caminaba a casa y en el trayecto divise a un sujeto, se parecía mucho a Sebastián.. Debo admitirlo.. Pero no le tome importancia y seguí caminando y de repente..

-¿Qué tal señorita?¿cómo estuvo su día?

Me asuste y retrocedí dos pasos hacia atrás y choque con un árbol ¿Quién era el que estaba ahí?, había un Hombre de cabello rojo y largo, vestía de rojo también y usaba unos lentes… note que acababa de despertar,

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir el sueño de una dama?-no le preste atención-¡Hey te estoy hablando!

Me puse una mano en la cabeza, me había dolido el golpe, pues el árbol estaba algo duro, en eso apareció Sebastián.

-¿se encuentra bien?

-si fue solo un golpe..

-¡Sebas-Chan! –Oí un grito

Vi como el sujeto de rojo bajaba desesperadamente del árbol y se lanzaba sobre mi mayordomo.

-Sebas-Chan-Lo abrazo-tanto tiempo sin verte dime… ¿Pensaste en mi? El destino sabe que nuestro amor es mas fuerte cada día… ¡Somos el uno para el otro!

Justo cuando iba a besarlo…. Sebastián se aparto de golpe y cayo al suelo.

-Algún día tendremos nuestro beso.. Mi amado Sebastián… nuestro cálido y apasionado beso… respecto a ti mocoso ¿no deberías estar muerto ya?

-¿Cómo que mocoso? Debes estarme confundiendo con alguien mas. Sebastián ¿Puedes explicarme que esta pasando?

-Perdone señorita, pero el la confunde con Ciel.

-¿y tú quién eres?

-Bueno.. de todas formas me presentare Mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff y soy un Shinigami-Death – Hizo un gesto extraño con su mano

-¿y que te trae por aquí Grell-San?

-Oh, Sebas-Chan, tu sabes que el trabajo de un shinigami es complicado.

Justo en ese momento vi pasar a la profesora Susana cuando Grell hablo.

-Ah Susana Rojas-Saco una libreta-Morirá a las 17:34 Producto de una explosión de ese centro comercial que está allí en frente.

-¿estás seguro de eso?-pregunte

-Hey niña tonta ¿te atreves a cuestionar lo que hago? Pero bueno eso ya no importa.. Además este lugar está lleno de almas que debo llevarme..

¿a qué se refería con eso?¿y si estaba en lo correcto? Faltaban solo tres minutos para que ocurriera. Si es como dijo Sebastián la otra noche entonces..

_-Tras una investigación… consulte con algunas personas y esto me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que todos los incendios de las últimas semanas están relacionados con usted y con quienes la rodean, lo que significa que alguien la busca._-recordé

La explosión de la que hablaba ese shinigami es por mi causa..

-Sebastián detén la explosión es una..

En ese momento exploto la bomba.. Sebastián me tomo y me puso en un lugar a salvo, me solté y corrí hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de mi profesora, ella en_._ Ese momento dijo:

-Lissette, Me alegro que te encuentres bien, que bueno que ellos no te hicieron nada

-¿ellos?¿quiénes?

Pero en ese momento cerro los ojos ¿Murió? Y apareció Grell. Unas cintas cinematográficas salieron de su cuerpo y empezaron a aparecer algunos recuerdos

_Lissette Barrera es una buena estudiante_

_Su vida ha sido dura pero ha logrado salir adelante _

_A pesar de todo._

_Ellos… Ellos quieren hacerle daño_

_No puedo dejar que sufra_

_Debo advertirle debo hacerlo_

_No se saldrán con la suya._

Guarde silencio… sentía intriga y emoción a la vez… Sebastián apareció

-Al parecer no es solo una persona…. Tal como lo suponía.. quieren eliminarla

-Pero sigo sin entender… ¿Qué quería advertirme?

-Pues.. esto fue planeado… al parecer ella lo sabía y quiso advertirle.

-es una idiota-agrego grell- ¿Quién arriesgaría su vida por una mocosa como tu?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Estúpido..

Se largó a reír… y vi que Sebastián lo miro con cara de enojo

-Bueno-dijo acomodándose el cabello- Yo no se ustedes pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.. ese William es todo un… pero Mi corazón se derrite con esa fría mirada.. Ahh ..si y Sebas-chan No te olvides de nuestro beso..¡Bye Bye!

Lanzo un beso al aire.. dio un salto y desapareció, que bueno que se fue.. ¡pero que tipo tan repugnante!

-Creo que deberíamos avisarle a sus familiares.. pues es lo correcto además ella me tenia mucho cariño.. es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.. Sebastián

-¿eh?

-Esta es una orden.. Quiero que busques la dirección de la profesora Susana Rojas..

-Yes, My Lady-respondió

Pasamos por la comisaria.. mi mayordomo se encargó de todo.. Cosa que realmente me dejo impresionada, salimos y fuimos caminando hasta llegar a una casa que parecía estar deshabitada.

-¿estás seguro de que es por aquí?

-¿no confía en mí?. Bueno propongo que entremos… señorita ¿esta segura que no tiene miedo?

-Eres un.. ¿Por quién me tomas?¿por una miedosa?-me calme y el sonrio de forma burlona tratando de hacerme enfadar-¡solo entremos de una vez!¿que estas esperando?

-Las damas primero

-A veces me enfermas –gruñí y le dije dándole la espalda

Entramos pues estaba la puerta abierta, la casa era vieja y estaba hecha de madera y esta crujía de una manera que para mí era insoportable. Parecía que alguien había entrado antes que nosotros.. Pues estaba todo desordenado. Sentí que algo paso cerca de mi provocándome escalofríos.

-Creo que no hay nadie-dije en voz baja

Avance hasta lo que parecía un salón o mas bien una biblioteca, entre y sentí que algo cayo al suelo.. estaba sola y ¿Dónde se metió Sebastián? ¿no debería estar conmigo ahora?. Seguí caminando.. vi un libro tirado en el suelo, me acerque a recogerlo y lo abrí.. Era extraño pues mostraba un signo que yo había visto antes pero.. ¿Dónde fue?...Claro fue el día que hice el contrato con Sebastián , el mismo día del accidente de Matías. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi profesora en todo esto?

-Rara Vez tenemos visitas-Me voltee y vi a una mujer que vestía un traje de novia.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunte

-Un Momento..¿tu puedes verme?

-Verte.. ¿a que te refieres?

La conversación fue interrumpida por Sebastián, lo mire enfadada por haberme dejado sola.

-Perdone mi ausencia, tengo información para usted. Pues al parecer aquí vive una pareja desde hace muchos años, tuvieron un muy trágico accidente.. sus cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados..

_-¿cuerpos?- _pensé- eso quiere decir que ellos están..

-Así es My lady.. ellos están muertos.

**Bueno.. Ese es el cap. de hoy :D espero les guste.. Fue hecho con amor… ¿Quiénes serán los que estaban en esa casa? ¿Qué tienen que ver con Susana? ¿Saldrán de ahí con vida? Eso y mucho más en el próximo cap. ¡dejen sus hermosos REVIEWS! ¡Recuerden su opinión es importante! Y además los fics no se escriben solos ¿eh? Bueno MyPusheen Fuera Mattane Amantes de los Fanfic :D **


	5. Ese Mayordomo,Conduce

**Primero que nada Siento el retraso….. jejeje la escuela me tiene revuelta….. además :D ** ** Gracias Por Sus Reviews! Me emociona el saber que Les guste Mi historia…Sinceramente Me siento Feliz De saber Que Leen Lo que escribo…Pero Principalmente me hace estar contenta la inspiración que tengo cada día para seguir adelante. Y claro la A Mis dos Amigas Joseline y Erika Por ayudarme con este cap. No saben cómo se los agradezco de Todo Corazón C:**

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, mucho menos los personajes, es propiedad de la grandiosa mangaka Yana Toboso-sama.**

**Turururuurururu: Hahhaha y ahora al esperado fic.. **

Cap. 5: 'Ese mayordomo, Conduce'

_-Rara Vez tenemos visitas-Me voltee y vi a una mujer que vestía un traje de novia._

_-¿Quién eres?-Pregunte_

_-Un Momento..¿tu puedes verme?_

_-Verte.. ¿a que te refieres?_

_La conversación fue interrumpida por Sebastián, lo mire enfadada por haberme dejado sola._

_-Perdone mi ausencia, tengo información para usted. Pues al parecer aquí vive una pareja desde hace muchos años, tuvieron un muy trágico accidente.. sus cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados.._

_-¿cuerpos?- pensé- eso quiere decir que ellos están.._

_-Así es My lady.. ellos están muertos_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_

-¿muertos? ¿pero que hacen ellos acá?

-Bueno.. Señorita aquí se encuentran los cuerpos de ambos… ella es Evangeline Rojas y su futuro esposo…

-Josué.. Mi nombre es Josué Rivas- oí que hablo alguien mas

Claro ahora todo tenía sentido, ella es nada mas y nada menos que la hermana, pero hay algo que sigo sin entender… espere a que Sebastián aclarase mis dudas pero no hubo respuesta de su parte.

-Ahora… ¿Nos dirás como es que tu puedes vernos?

-Yo… no se… simplemente puedo verlos

-Yo puedo responderte esa pregunta-añadió Sebastián-Ella puede verte por que esta conmigo

-¿y tu eres? –Preguntaron

-Soy un demonio y un mayordomo ..

-¿entonces que hacen aquí?-pregunto el novio

-¿Ustedes conocían a Susana Rojas?-Pregunte

-Si… ella es mi hermana-Respondió la chica

-Ella Falleció en un accidente esta tarde

Primero vi lágrimas y después una sonrisa en ambos rostros … ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?¿qué les alegraba tanto?

-Mi amor ¿Escuchaste? Por fin…

Los mire extrañada.

-¿Q…que está sucediendo?.. pero si aún no me dice que sucedió.. ¿Cuál fue el propósito de su muerte?

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-añadió- Mi hermana nos mató- quede en blanco tras escuchar esas palabras vi pasar su rostro de felicidad nuevamente a tristeza- ¡Nos asesinó y lanzo nuestros cuerpos en esta mugrosa choza.. y para peor.. el día en que nos íbamos a casar.

-¡¿QUE?!-grite asombrada la maestra Susana ¿tenía un lado oscuro?- eso.. pero ella.. ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque ella era miembro de una secta demoniaca.. Nosotros la descubrimos hablando con un hombre.. ella solía hacer cosas extrañas… cuando ami me dio por indagar más sobre el asunto… Lo descubrí.. y ella para que no se enterara nadie.. Nos mató..

Enmudecí.. de todas las personas que alguna vez pude haber sospechado.. nunca me lo espere de ella.. Pero eso de La secta demoniaca… la marca que tenía mi maestra.. ¿acaso era la misma del libro? Entonces ella… Vi que comenzaron a desaparecer… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Finalmente.. mi amada Evangeline… iremos al cielo y nuestras almas podrán descansar en paz- dijo el chico, ambos se abrazaron y derramaban lágrimas de felicidad

-No…. ¡No se vayan aun! ¿A qué se refieren con eso de la secta? ¿Quién la dirige?

Fue algo tarde sus espíritus desaparecieron, e irán al lugar al que jamás veré, claramente mi destino estaba sellado y nadie podía liberarme de el, de repente un estante se movió y dio a mostrar el símbolo que estaba en el libro , pero era más grande y tenía una inscripción abajo: "_Between Heaven and hell_" ¿Qué significa eso? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi mayordomo

-Mh.. Mejor nos vamos señorita se hace tarde y su padre debe estar preocupado.

Ignore lo que me dijo.. yo solo estaba buscando una sola cosa y eran pistas que me ayudasen a dar con esa secta que de seguro estaba involucrada con la muerte de mi abuela.

-My Lady..

Seguí haciendo como que no le prestaba atención.

-My lady le estoy hablando

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte enojada

-Se esta haciendo muy tarde… podemos volver mañana si usted lo desea.

-Mañana… mañana.. ¿es todo lo que sabes decir? No dejare para mañana lo que puedo hacer hoy.

-Hay algo extraño en este lugar solo digo que deberíamos irnos.

Sentía un olor extraño… como si algo estuviese quemándose, provenía de ese lugar, vi fuego… mucho fuego, ahí fue cuando Sebastián me tomo y llevo afuera de ese lugar, a lo lejos pude ver como ese lugar se consumía por las llamas.

-Fue una trampa-añadió Sebastián secamente.

-¡¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí?!

-La casa se estaba consumiendo muy rápido además como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive ¿Qué haría si yo no pudiese protegerla?

-¡Pero el asesino Sebastián!

-¿Y dejarla morir?

-Eso no importa… Ahora solo vámonos…-Añadí cortante

Pero había un problema.. no teníamos como salir.. fue un mal calculo de horario, al parecer esto tomo mas tiempo del que yo pensaba.

-¿tiene prisa?

-¿y lo preguntas?

-¿entonces no le molestaría llegar a su casa en esta moto que encontré?

-¿hablas de esta chatarra? Ni creas que me subiré ahí..

-Ya lo veo… Usted tiene miedo ¿eh?

-¿miedo yo? Bueno.. si no queda otra opción..

Me subí y el acelero, en el trayecto no dejaba de aferrarme a el… lo apretaba tanto que si el hubiese sido humano ya se hubiese asfixiado, pero no lo era, lo apretaba cada vez mas, odiaba viajar en moto.. y así fue como todo el camino estuve aferrada a la cintura del demonio, se detuvo, habíamos llegado y yo no lo soltaba

-¿Podría dejar de apretarme? Ya llegamos… ¿My Lady?

Me baje sin contestarle, camine hasta la casa y oi risas ¿Papá estaba con alguien mas? Entre y vi a una mujer que abrazaba a mi padre. No era muy alta, tenia el pelo corto y era delgada y blanca, además de un cabello castaño. Papá se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se acerco a mi, lo mire exigiendo explicaciones con la mirada,

-¡Lizzy Llegaste! –Sonrió- me tenias preocupado-

-No noto preocupación en ti en el momento que llegue,, y ahora que hablamos ¿Quién es ella?

-Bueno te estaba esperando para darte la noticia de que me voy a casar con Mariana.

-Pero que idea tan estúpida- dije fríamente mientras miraba a esa mujer y pude notar que ella también lo hacía.

-¿Ella es tu hija Cielo? Presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien-pude notar una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-¿Sabes que es lo que presiento yo?... que tu saldrás por la misma puerta por la que entraste.

-¡Lizzy! Por favor cálmate y no seas asi con ella..-grito Papá

-el que debería calmarse eres tu… no querrás ocasionar una pelea en frente de tu "novia" ¿verdad?

Camine en pasos agigantados a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta muy indignada.. ¿Casarse?¿Acaso se volvió loco?

-Sigo sin entender de dónde saca tanta fuerza para dar portazos tan grandes si casi no come.. –Añadió mi mayordomo burlonamente.

-Cállate… ¿Qué hay de cenar? Ahora que hablamos de comida..

-Mh.. eso fue algo que olvide mencionar.. cocinara esa Mujer..

-Pues.. creo que si cenare esta noche.. esa mujer oculta algo y yo voy a descubrir que es..

-usted siempre me sorprende.

-Aun asi necesito saber mas sobre ella, tu por tu parte y yo por la mia

-entendido.

Me dirigía al comedor cuando algo me hizo detenerme, antes de llegar.. sentía que conversaban al principio no le preste mucha atención.. claro hasta que oi mi nombre.

-Tu Hija me odia… ¿tu crees que nos deje ser felices?

-Tranquila que yo hablare con ella… ya veras como todo se va a solucionar

Decidí entrar de una vez, y ellos me miraron… Papá se me acerco..

-Lizzy pensé que no vendrías…

-No me lo tomes a mal pero yo solo vine a cenar..

-bueno.. yo voy afuera un momento.. necesito hablar con Sebastián..-Añadió Papá mientras salían ambos afuera.

Ambas quedamos solas… rompí el silencio..

-¿Qué pretendes? Esta claro que tienes segundas intenciones.. no me cansare hasta descubrirlo..

-No eres tan tonta como creía… pero te guste o no.. yo voy a casarme con tu padre..

-Eso esta por verse…

**Y.. ese es el Cap. de hoy… Lo se…. Una cosa es conseguir una novia y una muy distinta es casarse… CASARSE! ¿Qué secretos oculta Mariana? ¿Sebastián luce taaan sexy andando en moto? W Sii ami también me dio envidia con Lizzy… esa suertuda xD … Bueno… Ojalas les guste… dejen sus hermosos Reviews :D… **

**PD: Si no te gusto el Cap. …. Dime lo que no te gusto y lo que debo mejorar… Bueno… Bye Bye amantes de los fanfic…**

**MyPusheen Fuera C: **


	6. Ese Mayordomo, de medico

**Gomen.. me tarde.. la escuela.. y todo eso me mantuvo re ocupada.. encerio.. de verdad… gomenasai no tengo palabras TT-TT pero.. encerio.. perdón.. me tarde mucho.. :c hablando de otra cosa..Kyaaaa! 6 caps. ¡! :D Genial… ni yo lo creo… (enserio ni yo lo creo ^-^ Pero :'D Gracias! Bueno.. Como saben Kuroshitsuji No me pertenece… Mucho Menos Los personajes… Pertenecen a La increíble Yana Toboso-Sama :D .. Ah si.. y Gracias a Erika y a Joseline por ayudarme con este CAP … :D ….Nyaa**

**Y Ahora al Fic….. *-***

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Ambas quedamos solas… rompí el silencio.._

_-¿Qué pretendes? Esta claro que tienes segundas intenciones.. no me cansare hasta descubrirlo.._

_-No eres tan tonta como creía… pero te guste o no.. yo voy a casarme con tu padre.. _

_-Eso esta por verse… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

Entro Sebastian, su mirada y la de ella se cruzaron, también entro mi Padre.. y nos sentamos a cenar… Mariana llegaba con unos platos de comida hacia la mesa..

-Tenemos la suerte de probar las manos de Mariana.. aunque no te hubieras molestado- dijo papa.. mientras esa estúpida se sentaba.

-No es molestia.. – tanta inocencia falsa que aparenta.. definitivamente yo no puedo cenar al lado de esta mujer. Ni lo pienses papá

-¡ya me canse.. no soporto vivir en este falso intento de familia feliz! Si me disculpan tengo que hacer..

Me pare de la mesa y pase a llevar a la prometida de papá derramando sin querer vino en su chaqueta. Nuevamente camine a mi cuarto, esta vez como protesta, tenia hambre, me esmere en esperar… a que esa mujer se fuera.. por alguna razón, me sentía extraña a su lado, pero el hambre… me gano… por lo que ya rendida… decidi ir y comer algo… me detuve…. Vi que Sebastian y la prometida de mi padre conversaban, no me interesaba hasta que oí que hablaban de mi.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella ¿Me Oiste?-Gruñia el demonio con cierto recelo

-Mira.. Sebastian.. o como te llames.. se quien eres y no me importa lo que hagas, ninguno de ustedes podrá tener el alma de esa niña

-¿Asi que tu también vienes por ella? Dime.. ¿Para que querria un **Angel **su alma?-pregunto sebastian

-No es de mi de quien debes preocuparte.

-Pues no me importa, esa alma es mia por derecho… y eso tu lo sabes.

-Si, si lo que digas… Pero ten en cuenta que te adverti. ¿Tu crees que a el le importa tu contrato con esa niña?

No respondio, ¿Qué le sucede? Ella es solo una mujer, o mas bien era lo que aparentaba, Papá es un idiota.. cayo tan bajo al comprometerse con ella, Mariana se despidió de todos y se fue, sin duda el mejor momento de la noche fue cuando ella ya no estaba en casa. Me fui a dormir después de haber comido, esa noche tuve un sueño extraño.

Soñe que estaba en la Mansion Phantomhive, había por lo que pude ver una mujer sentada en una silla y un hombre alto tras ella, ¡Mama! ¡Papá! Gritaba mientras corria, pero ellos no son mis padres, abri una puerta y pude ver como el fuego consumia la mansión, empece a correr tratando de salir de ese lugar, el fuego trataba de alcanzarme y yo seguía corriendo como loca y asustada… ¡Sebastian! Gritaba una y otra vez… pero nadie podía oírme, Suerte fue que desperté de golpe.

-Tranquila .. solo fue un sueño

-La mansión se quema,,,-vi que la mirada de mi mayordomo cambio derrepente-¡Se esta Quemando Sebastian!

-Calmese, No hay ninguna Mansion Quemandose.

-Entonces Llevame alla.

-¿a estas horas?

-No me importa solo llévame.

Asintio en silencio, me puso una chaqueta.. aunque no era necesario, nos encontrábamos en la puerta de aquel lugar, estaba todo normal

-¿Ahora, si me cree que fue solo un sueño?

Me empezó a doler la cabeza y me desmaye, abri los ojos y estaba en mi cuarto, vi la hora y era tarde… para la escuela, en un intento inútil de ponerme de pie Sebastian Me detuvo.

-Lo siento, pero su salud es mi prioridad y su padre me pidió que no la dejara salir hoy hasta que se recupere.

Ninguno de mis intentos eran validos, ya me había cansado.. estuve toda la mañana tratando de salir, pero el estúpido de Sebastian no me dejaba. Aveces creo que se toma demasiado encerio su rol de mayordomo. Colapse, ya no aguantaba mas, asi que me pare, estaba decidida a salir.. Llegue a la puerta, iba a abrirla.. cuando ese idiota me detuvo otra vez

-Por favor, no haga esto mas difícil, en estas condiciones no debe salir, puede ser peligroso.

-¡escuchame bien!, yo soy la que da las ordenes, asi que hazte a un lado y déjame pasar

Lo empuje con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y al fin cuando pude abrir la puerta, saltaron a mi Joseline y Erika

-Lizzy, nos enteramos que estabas enferma y vinimos a verte-dijo Erika muy animada

-Como dijiste.. lo estaba..

Sebastian me puso la mano en la frente y me sonroje.

-Insisto, no estas es condiciones de salir tienes fiebre aun.

En ese momento note un comportamiento extraño en mis amigas, al igual que la primera vez que lo vieron, quedaron enbobadas con el.

-El es tan atento… aah..-añadio Joseline

Mientras me cambiaba pude escuchar a las chicas someterlo con sus preguntas.

-¿desde hace cuanto estas con Lizzy?-preguntaba Joseline como loca-¿son novios verdad? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- A Todo esto solo puedo responderles.. que Lo único que hago es cuidar de ella.

-Oh.. eres tan humilde.. ahora se por que Lizzy esta contigo-añadio Erika

-¿Vamos chicas?-dije saliendo de mi cuarto

-¿No se quedaran a comer?- dijo sebastian con una voz lastimera

-¡Si! –dijeron ambas felices

-No..-dije seriamente acortando su entusiasmo, ellas me miraron-digo.. tengo cosas que hacer y hay que aprovechar el tiempo

-¿y que es lo que tanto te apura?- preguntaba Sebastian

-Debo ir a la escuela para ver lo que hicieron hoy

-Pero.. si es por los apuntes yo te los puedo prestar Lizzy..- dijo Erika

-Digo.. necesito comprar el libro que nos pidió la profesora de Literatura y ambas saben que ella es muy estricta..

- ¿Hablas de aquellos libros que ya compre? Me tome la libertad de ir a la escuela donde estudias pedir la lista de libros que debias leer este semestre completo- dijo Sebastian.. cosa que me molesto

¿Qué acaso ninguna excusa es razonable para este demonio? Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí

-Aun asi puedo ir al gimnasio supongo

- en ese estado ni yo querria hacer ejercicio.. a mi juicio diría que tratas de excusarte para salir..

-voy a salir y punto.. yo no debería estarte dando explicaciones

- yo no estoy en contra de que salgas pero.. yo debo ir contigo por tu estado de salud

- Aaaww..- dijeron mis amigas quienes presenciaron esta escena

-Ah no.. tu te quedas aquí – gruñi.. _no necesito que me acoses todo el tiempo_- pensé- vamos chicas..

Note una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, pero el no debía seguirme, encontraría el modo de vengarme si lo hacia. Salimos con las chicas y pasamos por una feria que estaba en una plaza. algo me detuvo.

-Lizzy ¿pasa algo? . me pregunto Joseline

-No.. no es nada ¿saben? Ustedes adelántense y yo las alcanzo luego ¿si?

- Bien pero no te tardes- me gritaron mientras se alejaban

Derrepente me sentí dentro de un grupo de personas, comenzaban a empujarme a tal grado que perdi de vista a las chicas, sentí que alguien me empujo y me voltee, mire a todos lados hasta que mi vista dio con un señor. Vestia de Blanco y negro.. no alcance a ver su rostro del todo.

-siento el haberte empujado.. veras alguien también lo ha hecho

- no se preocupe señor..

Lo observe mas detalladamente hasta ver en su mano derecha el signo, ese que tenia mi maestra, el que estaba en el libro y además en la pared. Vi que se alejaba y lo segui tratando de no perderlo de vista.

Iba muy rápido, entre a una calle en donde me sentía observada me detuve y.. ¡demonios! Lo perdi, me puse a caminar para ver si aparecia denuevo o encontraba algún rastro de aquel hombre pero no, es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

-Hey Ojos bonitos, no deberías andar sola por aquí

Derrepente me encontré rodeada por un grupo de hombres, intente retroceder o encontrar algún escape, todo se fue a negro en ese momento,, ya no recuerdo mas de lo que acontecio, desperté, tenia mis ojos vendados y escuchaba los gritos y llantos de algunas chicas y a la vez… voces masculinas y risotadas, alguien se acerco a mi oído.

-Es tu turno ojos bonitos- me susurro y no respondi, por lo que podía escuchar, el empezó a hablar con otro hombre- es única sin duda una de las mejores que hemos conseguido, sus ojos.. son una maravilla.

- entonces me la llevare para revisarla- añadió el otro sujeto.

Me tomo del brazo bruscamente y me lanzo al suelo, estaba frio y duro y sentí una puerta cerrarse además de que ya no escuchaba los gritos de aquellas niñas tan cerca…

-veamos que tan valiosa eres..

Me quito la venda de los ojos y me miro de pies a cabeza mientras me subia a una cama.

-Te crees muy valiente ¿verdad? No haz derramado una sola lagrima- empezó a acariciarme el rostro y era asqueroso- creo que ese chico no me mentia.. tu ojo.. es hermoso.. pero dime.. ¿Por qué ocultas el otro? Tus ojos son una verdadera reliquia..

No podía dejar que viera la marca del contrato, acerco su asquerosa mano y de la única forma de la que pude reaccionar fue mordiéndosela, el lanzo un grito y luego se puso furioso..

-Sebastian.. ven aquí ¡es una orden!- terminaba de gritar cuando el hombre me dio una cachetada.

- Aquí nadie podrá salvarte nisiquiera tu lindo noviecito- empezó a tocarme a lo que puse resistencia logrando empujarlo.

-¡ Alejese de mi viejo repugnante!- me volvió a golpear… ¿Quién se creía este tipo?

- Eres una.. ¿por que no solo te resignas y aceptas lo que te toco.?.. anda llora.. todas lloran cuando llegan a ti.. creo que no me queda otra opción.. tendre que doblegar el pedazo de voluntad que te queda pequeña mocosa insignificante..

Me empecé a reir como loca..

-¿Llorar? ¿Para que? Eso es para los débiles..

o-o-o-o-o

**Bueno.. y ¿Qué les parecio? :D créanme que doy lo mejor de mi en cada cap.. y Lizzy puedo darte mi opinión?.. NO TODAS TENEMOS UN SEXY MAYORDOMO PARA QUE NOS SALVE CUANDO NOS METEMOS EN PROBLEMAS! Jjaja.. insisto en disculparme por no actualizar.. bueno.. nos leemos en el siguiente cap ^^ **

**Sayo!.. y ah si.. deja tu opinión en un hermoso review *-* **


	7. Ese Mayordomo, Justo a Tiempo

**Hola..como están? Gomen por no actualizar D: entre al colegio y buaano…el resto ya lo saben..menos tiempo..y..examenes..en fin..aqui les traigo el cap7 de mi fic nwn..**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cap. 7: Ese Mayordomo, Justo a Tiempo

Justo en ese momento recordé.. y recordé todo aquello que me habían dicho desde niña..no salir sola..y mucho menos enferma..¿pero alguna vez hice caso? La verdad es que..no..nunca hago caso soy una persona que es muy llevada a sus ideas..¿Verdad? pues si..soy orgullosa lo admito.. pero hasta yo tengo un limite de orgullo, me alborote el cabello como sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, no podía evitarlo ni mucho menos esperar a un salvador.. aunque este fuese mi demonio, aquel que estaba dispuesto a lamer hasta por donde piso para solamente conseguir mi alma, pude notar cierta desesperación en mi "abusador" si asi puede hacerse llamar el mismo, mi mirada era la de siempre..una seria y sin vida con cierto tono de frialdad, me atreví a llamarlo nuevamente a la espera de que el viniera por mi y me sacara de este lio, pero nada.. vi que aquel sujeto volvió a levantar su mano e iba a darme una cachetada nuevamente cuando su mano fue frenada por aquel..por el.. una pequeña pero no notable sonrisa.. se formo en mi rostro pálido, este me la devolvió pero de una forma burlesca que me hizo enfadar enormemente al notar que lo hacia de esa manera, me puse de pie apenas mirándolo a los ojos, baje la mirada y escuche como este hablaba con ese tipejo.

-no es correcto de un caballero golpear a una dama..¿no cree? – dijo el demonio haciendo señas y riendo divertido mientras sostenía la mano del tipo.

-¿eh? – aquel desconocido se volteo a verlo.. unas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro asustado que palideció ante esa mirada

- vaya… es un desconsiderado con las mujeres..no hay que ser tan rudo..- pude notar que su mirada cambio pero me quede en silencio como toda una estúpida.

El demonio le doblo el brazo que le sostenía con cierta gracia, me perdí en sus ojos carmesí tratando de ignorar aquel asunto, y desviando la vista hacia otro lado para no darle importancia a lo que acontecía, mire debajo de la cama encontrando un pequeño libro que tome, este estaba lleno de polvo y tenía un nombre escrito.. sople para ver que decía y lo abrí, parecía ser una especie de diario o algo así.. quería dejarlo en aquel lugar pero..Cualquier información sirve..¿verdad?, levante la vista nuevamente mirando a mi mayordomo quien para ese entonces tenia al tipo ese inconsciente y recostado sobre una cama, me tomo de las caderas y sentí como me cargaba en sus brazos, intente liberarme mirándolo y notando…que esta situación le fastidiaba..¿le ..fastidiaba?, suspire hondo arreglando mi cabello algo sonrojada.. comenzó a caminar saliendo de ahí por la ventana, no hablamos mucho en el camino ya que yo tampoco quería hacerlo, volví a suspirar aferrándome a el, como una cobarde o mas bien..así me sentía.. lo solté sonrojándome y pidiéndole con la vista que me bajara, este negó y continuo su camino.

-Sebastián- dije por fin..este silencio me incomodaba- ¿Por qué..Tardaste tanto en venir por mi? Se supone que tenemos un contrato y tu debes..

- Tuve un pequeño contratiempo Joven Ama.. nada de que deba preocuparse- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

¿Por qué me dolía que el no me mirara y me hacia sentir culpable de algo que quizá, ocasione o tal vez no? No lo entiendo, guarde silencio a la espera de que el me dijera algo mas cosa que no paso, y así seguimos caminando por un largo rato hasta que nos encontramos afuera de mi casa, respire hondo y me baje.. no me atreví ni siquiera a hablarle, abrí la puerta y note que mis amigas estaban allí y también Matías.. sentados en el sillón como esperando mi llegada, trate de ignorarlos cosa que como siempre se me hacía difícil, justo cuando menos quiero verlos..ellos están aquí..¿habrán ideado algún plan o algo así en mi contra? Los mire detalladamente hasta acabar en el cabello rubio de Matías quien llevaba unos audífonos, tras verme se me acerco y me abrazo, intente liberarme de su abrazo corriéndolo hacia atrás alejándolo de mi.

-Lizzy- sonrió- me alegra que estés bien.. me tenias preocupado

-No lo parecía- dije mientras suspiraba y me llevaba una mano a la cabeza

-Así era..¿como no voy a preocuparme por ti si eres mi mejor amiga?

- Pues..-no sabia que decirle..lo mire algo molesta y me mordí el labio- Ya estoy bien..ahora si me disculpas..estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir..

- Ohm..¿te acompaño? – dijo mientras sonaba su celular y parecía que el lo ignoraba.

-¿No piensas contestar?- dije con cierto tono de molestia ya que su simple presencia me enfermaba y mas verlo de esa forma.

Asintió contestando, unas lagrimas cayeron …sus ojos celestes se volvieron llorosos derrepente y aprecia como si hubiese visto un fantasma.. asintió nuevamente varias veces sin responder nada, lo mire extrañada y algo sorprendida..¿ que habrá pasado? Me acerque a el y le arrebate el teléfono y lo cerré.

-¿Qué pasa Matt? – lo mire fijamente acariciando su mejilla y secando sus lagrimas..este solo me abrazo y correspondí a su abrazo.

-Larissa..Ella..Murió..-me dijo al oído

-¿Cómo?- dije sorprendida.. nunca me había esperado algo como eso.

-Así es.. Isabelle acaba de avisarme..

Isabelle Chevalliere.. La hermana de la odiosa de Larissa, y una de mis "enemigas mortales de la infancia", suspire al recordar aquellas travesuras si puedo llamarlas así de su parte.. La verdad..ella nunca me ha agradado, debido a que es tan antipática como la ex novia de Matías, y siempre..siempre..nos hemos llevado con la peor de las relaciones a pesar de que yo ni se por que me odia tanto, al principio..lo tome como juego pero luego vi que iba mas alla de lo que yo pensaba.

**Flash Back**

_Cursaba mas o menos preescolar cuando me mude a esta ciudad, junto con mi madre que para ese entonces estaba viva, mas viva que nunca, Siempre me la pasaba sola, me considero hasta hoy la persona mas antisocial .. que existe y no aquí, sino que en el mundo entero. Estaba yo ese dia.. Comiendo mi almuerzo cuando unas niñas un poco mas grandes que yo, se me acercaron y comenzaron a burlarse de mi y a decir cosas que apenas escuchaba, pero si podía oir sus risas hasta que comenzaron a hablar mas fuerte y ya pude oír, me estremecí al escucharlas, demasiado._

_-Oye niña rara- dijo dirigiéndose a mi con un tono acusador- ¿de donde vienes? – se sentó a mi lado riéndose y tocando mi cabello, le di un palmetazo en la mano para que lo soltara- que violenta eres.. – rio divertida burlándose de mi en mi cara- tu cabello..es raro..¿sabias? y es feo..deaj.. déjame arreglarlo..-saco unas tijeras no muy grandes de su mochila._

_Me aleje de ahí retrocediendo hasta sentir que alguien estaba detrás de mi, esta me agarro y me voltee, vi a una chica de cabello morado y unos ojos grises mas alta que yo, mientras que la otra era castaña casi pelirroja y sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, sonrió maliciosamente mientras yo trataba de liberarme, tras no lograrlo me puse a llorar, estas dos rieron a carcajadas, la pelirroja tomo mi cabello y corto las puntas onduladas que tenia._

_-¿Qué mas debería cortar Isabelle..hermana? – dijo mientras reia aun mas en mi cara, yo solo me limitaba a llorar tras ver como ella cortaba mi cabello aun mas._

_-¿Qué tal su chasquilla Larissa? – dijo mirándola y mirándome a mi mientras también reía aventándome al suelo y volteándose a verme- das pena.. _

_Vi como ambas se alejaban riéndose de mi, lloraba tirada en el suelo, me senté tomando mi cabello, Pude notar que alguien me miraba, levante la mirada y ahí estaban..ellas dos.. las que ahora son mis mejores amigas..Una Rubia algo chillona me extendió la mano mientras la pelinegra de cabellos ondulados limpiaba mi ropa, las mire extrañadas._

_-¿Cómo se acercan a un fenómeno como yo?- dije tímidamente limpiando las lagrimas de mis ojos_

_-¿Fenómeno?- dijo una riendo un poco y ayudándome- no eres un fenómeno.. no les hagas caso a esas dos, ellas odian a todo el mundo y son presumidas..por cierto..mi nombre es Joseline- volvió a decir la rubia sonriendo cálidamente_

_-Asi es..vimos lo que te hicieron y déjame decirte que son unas envidiosas…ah si.. y mi nombre es Erika.- dijo la otra riendo un poco y sacando un peine con el que me ayudaron a desenredar mi cabello- ¿eres nueva aquí?- me pregunto_

_-S-Si..-tartamudee tímidamente mientras las miraba..- me mude aquí hace unas semanas solamente.._

_-Ohm..Pues bienvenida- dijo Joseline sonriéndome aun, sonreí también_

_-Gracias..- baje un poco la mirada- no conozco a mucha gente por aquí.._

_-Si gustas..puedes ser nuestra amiga..te agrada la idea..¿verdad que si? – dijo Erika dando brinquitos_

_Asentí._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la otra_

_-Yo..mi nombre es..bueno..yo me llamo..Lissette.. _

_-Un gusto Lissette..aunque..no suena bien..¿te parece Lizzy? _

_-Si..me gusta mucho._

_Y Desde ese día..nos hemos vuelto inseparables las tres hacíamos todo juntas, es increíble como dos hermanas se encargan de unir a unas chicas como ella con alguien como yo.. ¿verdad?_

-¿Lizzy? …¿te pasa algo?- me pregunto Matías alejándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿uh?- lo mire?- ohm no..no me pasa nada- negué con la cabeza y lo mire

- Tengo que irme..hoy entierran a Larissa, se que tu y ella nunca se llevaron Bien pero, ¿me acompañarías? – suspiro y me miro suplicante.

-Claro..Vamos..- dije y todos.. incluyendo mis amigas que veian televisión me miraron extraño al escuchar mi respuesta.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Sebastián..lo mire extrañada, este solo sonrió

-¿seguro?- le pregunte cruzándome de brazos

Asintió.

Salimos no sin antes abrigarme, Joseline, Erika y yo fuimos adelante mientras que Sebastián y Matías se fueron detrás de nosotras, Saque aquel libro, este era negro con bordes dorados. Tosí un poco y luego lo abrí..lo hojee algo aburrida mientras escuchaba o parecía escuchar la conversación de mis amigas.. algo llamo mi atención, sonreí con malicia mientras me sumergía en la lectura, decía algo mas o menos así:

"_Estar aquí cada vez es un infierno, el me tiene y no quiere dejarme salir de este horrible lugar, pido ayuda a gritos a alguien..que me saque de aquí, no quiero morir, no asi…Por favor..si alguien lee esto, ayúdeme ya me han amenazado y mis días se hacen cada vez mas oscuros y no encuentro un lugar..donde ser feliz…a pesar de que mis padres y mi hermana me han dado todo lo que he necesitado y tengo un novio que me quiere..siento que agonizo y muero..y no solo yo." _

Mi lectura fue interrumpida por que habíamos llegado, al comienzo de una nueva tortura.. La Mansión Chevalliere, que traería ventajas y desventajas en lo que parecía estar recién comenzando, lo que no aclaraba mis dudas..era esto, lo que tenia en mis manos parecía ser una pieza esencial en lo que busco..¿o solo serán ideas mías? Me lo he preguntado siempre, desde que mi vida tuvo un.. cambio brutal que me hago la misma pregunta, pero bueno espero acostumbrarme algún día, Suspire mirándolos a todos y caminando, el viento soplo y la llegada del invierno parecía estar cerca, trate de retomar mi lectura sin mucho esfuerzo hasta notar algo que sin duda me dejo satisfecha, lo que tenia aquí, de seguro me ayudaría ya que..era nada mas y nada menos que.

El Diario De Larissa.

o-o-o-o

**Buaano..eso es todo,..acepto..tomatazos, latigazos, insultos..entre otras cosas Q_Q Gomene por no actualizar..tratare de hacerlo mas seguido. U-U Espero me perdonen**

**Dejen sus reviews nos vemos la próxima actualización nwn/**


End file.
